


Only One King

by RealityinSpace



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But he cares let's be real, Human Experimentation, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes Being an Asshole, The relationship isn't what you think, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, With Sigma out I wanted to write about Saros more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityinSpace/pseuds/RealityinSpace
Summary: Saros decided once more that he would live for another even if that other person was ripped away from him.





	Only One King

The cold night air had little affect on him but a normal human would find it chilly and pulling their coat in closer. He mimics the actions as to not draw attention. It’s getting closer to winter and he finds himself in a small town in Maine where no one knows him and the only thing people know about him is that he stays up by lake and only comes down into town for food and basic necessities.

The soft jingle of the door bell he listens as the sound dies out and his eyes do a once over of the store as he usually does when he enters. The same store attendant and a few late night shoppers gathering things for their homes.

He averts his gaze and grabs a basket and begins to pick up the items he’s run low on. He needs to be quick, not bring attention to himself and be in and out. His legs carry him to the correct isles and he takes maybe a little more then extra. He wants to avoid coming back down for a bit. The front door jingles and every hair on his neck stands up. He’s to far in to see, to deep in to have the information that could keep him safe. He simply picks out the next item he needs and drops it into his basket.

The last isle holds his guilty pleasure, something he chuckles to himself that he thinks still makes him human. A small container of eclairs which he places into his basket and makes his way to the front of the store. One step at a time don’t draw attention he tells himself as he gets to the counter and places the items to the attendant.

The attendant is an older woman who smiles at him as she rings him up. The beep of each item sending his nerves through the roof. He counts each item while his hands and bringing out the money he would need to pay for it. Once each item is bagged he hands the money over with a forced smile and takes the bags along with the receipt and finally leaves the store. Once outside he feels a sense of calm wash over him. Open space made him feel better and he walked to the parking lot and loaded in the bags into an old pickup truck.

He was happy to find the truck still hidden away at the lake house. He remembered a rather fond memory of getting taught to drive by both Gabriel and Jesse while Genji would snicker and watch. He got into the truck and headed out of town and back up the winding roads to the lake house. One of the few Blackwatch safe houses to still be hidden away. It was setup to the normal eye to be a lake house but it hid it’s secrets away.

It took him roughly thirty minutes to get back and inside the old lake house. Putting the items away he felt a sense of dread wash over him. Something felt wrong and his senses rarely failed him. From inside his coat he pulled out a gun and began to slowly walk around the house. It was quiet the only noise was from the wind picking up from outside.

He focuses his senses and for several moments his eyes turn an inky black. Enemies incoming.

He quickly went and hit the power sending everything into darkness and moving silently into position and waiting and listening. Focusing now he could hear the subtle footsteps outside growing closer, the occasional click of a firearm. They knew he knew and it wouldn’t be easy for either side. He heard the click of the front door and he summoned familiar dark mass energy to his hand into the shape of three grenades and chucked them to door. The resulting explosion was all he needed to slip out the back and encounter three Talon soldiers waiting for him.

He lifted his gun and fired the first shot. He slide over the back deck into a tucked roll to avoid whatever they fired back at him. This wasn’t his first time encountering Talon soldiers but it was first time on home turf and he knew this area like the back of his hand. Another bullet whizzed by him making him duck down. He channeled that dark energy once again and jumped up to fire them off again. The cry of someone getting directly hit made him smile as he moved to avoid another onslaught of bullets.

Be fast, don’t stop, don’t let the enemy win. Two were flanking his left side and one to his right. He moved to throw a grenade and a taser hit his leg sending a violent shock through his system. His voice cracked out as he moved to yank the offending wire free of his leg. Three more tasers hit him causing him to yell out. His vision blurred and he grit his teeth as his skin began to burn. That comforting burn ran up his left arm turning the skin a burnt black and starting to cover his face. Using what strength he could muster channeled that angry burn and from his body a wave of black energy surged out smashing into the talon soldiers and effectively ripping the wires from his body.

The few moments after such a wave there was nothing but the wind howling and Saros began to move. He circled the house before getting back inside and securing the doors. The burn was still there and he hid in the bedroom leaning against the door and clutching the burning arm with his free hand trying to will it away.

“Please….don’t loose control...not here….I need here to be good.” he muttered breathing out harshly. Slowly the burn began to fade and within a few minutes it stopped all together and he was left with himself. The sound of the Talon soldiers making a new assault had him moving to the closet and opening the secret panel and going down it hiding it behind himself. He descended the ladder into a cold hallway that he quickly made his way down. He needed to keep this hidden from Talon.

He got to the secret area and began to type away at the super computer there before noticing a notification. An Overwatch Recall? He hovered over it before clicking onto it. Winston?

His fingers tensed up. The world had taken Overwatch and Blackwatch away from him and Winston wanted to recall to help save the world? He clicked off the video and deleting it from the hard drive before typing back to what he needed. He downloaded all sensitive data to a USB stick before wiping the computers clean. He pocketed the USB before standing back and shooting into the computer several times to make sure. Once done he grabbed his escape pack and cursed softly as he headed down the long stretch of hallway to the end. The end was a grate in the side of a tree not to far off from the house. He got out and looked back. The house had occasional flickers to flashlights inside. He headed down the side of the lake before getting to a hidden shack and going inside. An older motorbike sat under an old tarp. He checked it and filled it with gas before taking it out and starting to walk it toward the road not to far off. He could head south from here maybe make it across the country on this thing.

Once on the road he kicked of engine on and it roared to life and he got on and took off down the freezing night road. He sped through the quiet town and finally made it to the highway. Another sense of dread and he saw two giant SUV’s gaining on him through the mirror and he kicked the bike to go faster. How did they keep finding him? He swerved in and out of traffic looking back now and then. The SUV’s were gaining on him. A bullet barely missed him making him have to adjust quickly to not crash. This was getting dangerous. Another bullet this time did not miss and lodged into his shoulder. The result was the last thing he could have wanted. His arm jerked causing the handle to jerk as well making him loose control of the bike and flip.

Hitting the pavement hard he felt several cracks throughout his body and he rolled for a bit before coming to a stop. He laid there panting out trying to move but found parts of his body not responding and even with his accelerated healing there was no way he would be able to get back up in time. The SUV’s came to a halt and bright headlights covered his form.

“You are incredibly slippery.” A voice he could not see spoke out.

“It’s a talent.” he managed to respond and shifted feeling the pinpoints of his pain. Leg, arm, shoulder, and a few ribs.

Talon soldiers came over and he tried to summon forth that energy only to be shocked by tasers.

He heard a few tsks and another shock had him shaking for air. He was lifted up and dragged to one of the SUV’s and thrown into the back. His broken bones that were trying to heal from the damage gave a protest but he couldn’t do anything as he was restrained and he his vision covered.

Everything hurt.

“Let Akande know we have him.

**Author's Note:**

> Threat Level: Critical 
> 
> Main forms of combat: hand to hand, short to mid-range gun, assassination tactics
> 
> Abilities:  
Void Grenades: Saros throws three void balls that explode on impact.
> 
> Void barrier: Saros throws up a quick barrier that can absorb 400 damage. He is unable to move while holding up the barrier.
> 
> Teleport: Saros throws energy that acts like a black hole and pulls him away. 
> 
> Ultimate: 'Nova Bomb' Saros leaps up and throws down a powerful ball of black energy creating an AOE explosion.  
Side Notes: During his ultimate he gains a tempory health boost and has a visual change on character model.  
Passive: 'Undected' Saros's physical body does not show up on enemy tracking abilities.  
Health: 250
> 
> https://realityinspace.tumblr.com/post/186666275436/meet-saros-ex-blackwatch-agent-made-by-the
> 
> Attached ref


End file.
